Et si je n'étais pas amoureux? Livre I : Saison Terrestre
by Papertime
Summary: Il était une fois un enfant qui voulait un lycéen qui voulait tourner la page... Il était une fois un groupe qui n'ont pas conscience de leurs geste.. Il était une fois une entité pouvant faire des miracles, mais cela a un prix... Il était une fois la rencontre entre des mondes qui n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû se rencontrer... Il était une fois... le basculement de nos vies
1. Prélude

Je me prépare à un nouveau tournant de ma vie avec mes amies.

Je veux retrouver ma vie que l'on m'a volé.

Mon destin est de construire une vie d'astrophysicien.

Je dois protéger celle qui a protéger ma vie.

Ma jeunesse ne m'empêchera pas de combattre pour la vie de ceux que j'aime.

Ma vie classe ravira celle de ma seule amie.

Je veux être plus fort pour sauver la vie de mes proches comme ils l'ont fait.

J'ai n'ai plus de vie si celle de ma sœur viendrait à disparaître.

Une meilleure confiance en moi pourra surmonter les problème de ma vie.

Il faut que je sois plus forte pour éviter la vie de ma mère et ne plus être séparée.

Mes combats ne sont que pour une personne. J'y donnerais ma vie s'il le faut.

Pour vaincre l'entropie, je dois ôter d'autres vies…

Ma vie de princesse en route éclaire la vie des autres.

J'ai beau être riche, je vis une vie de pauvre.

Ma vie ressemble grossièrement à celle d'une de mes meilleurs amies.

J'ai enfin trouvé l'amour de ma vie, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

J'espère que mes histoires de familles n'entraveront pas notre vie commune.

Qui réussira à changer le cours de ma vie de combats urbains ?

J'aimerais tellement qu'il arrête de se lamenter sur vie asymétrique.

Mon vœu à détruit ma vie. Je dois tout réparer, seule.

Ma vie s'est brisée en même temps que son accident. Que dois-je faire ?

J'ai du faire un sacrifice pour me sauver. Ma vie resteras-t-elle la même ?

Mes ancêtres m'ont transmis la vie, je me dois de les honorer.

Le pouvoir qu'on m'a offert est le plus cadeau de ma vie

Je vis dans l'espoir de prouver que je ne me suis pas trompée de vie.

Mon sens du détail va nous permettre de ne pas changer radicalement de vie.

Il m'a pris l'une de mes raisons de vivre. Je me dois de me venger.

Mon frère n'y arriveras pas seul, il risque de perdre sa vie. Il faut que je l'aide.

Si je veux un meilleur niveau de vie, Synchronisons-nous !

Je suis sûr de pouvoir protéger la vie de ma partenaire.

Même si on a quelques parcelles de vie en commun, nous somme ennemis.

Mon expérience de la vie pourra aider ma famille.

Ma vie en un simple clic va basculer

Quand je regardes par-dessus la fenêtre, j'imagine une autre vie.

Je suis sûr que ma vie le passionne.

J'ose me demander si je pourrais avoir une vie commune avec l'un d'entre eux.

Et je dirais même... Ma vie est le destin des autres que je vais croiser


	2. Intro : Danger!

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je me suis lancé et j'attends de vous d'être indulgent. C'est ma première fic et elle va être long !  
**

 **Bon, ça risque d'être compliqué... mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous raconter mon histoire!**

 **... et comme mon ordi a planté... ça va être complexe.  
**

 **Disclaimer (valable toute la série) : Ni** ** _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica,_** **ni** ** _Soul Eater_** **, ni** _**Blue exorcist**_ **ne m'appartiennent (pour le moment) et appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs... ainsi que tout les autres mangas que je vais citer plus tard (Ce serait trop facile de tous les connaître)  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

... Où suis-je ?

... Que se passe-t-il?

... Depuis quand suis-je ici ?

... Que s'est-il passé depuis que je suis tombé ?

... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la tête qui tourne?

... Est-ce quelqu'un peut m'entendre?

\- Oui, moi, je peux t'entendre et même te parler.

... Que... Quoi? Qui est-ce ?

\- Oh, tu le sauras bientôt.

... Donc, vous savez où suis-je ?

\- Tu est dans ta propre conscience.

... Et ma conscience est où?

\- DeathCity

... Quoi? Déjà?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'était pas le vœu que tu as voulu, n'est-ce pas ?

… Ah, c'est toi… Avant toute chose, est-ce que je pourrais savoir…

\- Tu le sauras, on te laisse la surprise.

… Ils sont à côté de moi ?

\- Non mais vous allez bientôt assez tôt vous retrouver…

… Comment ça ?

\- Hihihi…

… Expliquez-moi, bon sang !

\- Kévin Spataro, tu as décidé de vivre une nouvelle vie à travers une nouvelle aventure. Nous te la donnons. À toi de faire bonne usage de ceci, sinon…

… Ça m'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, pour le moment…

… Oh… je pense savoir…

\- Un conseil : Passe les limites et tu réussiras !

… Bas les pattes !

\- Sûr ?…

… … C'était quoi ce bruit ?

\- Un scapel.

\- Bienvenue à Shibusen !

… Un scapel ?… à Shibusen ?!… Mais alors… je fais face à…

* * *

Et c'est à cet instant que je me réveille...

* * *

 **Volonté de l'auteur: D'après vous qui peux bien se cacher derrière. Celui qui trouve les deux bons personnages et me fait une bonne description de l'OC en jeu aura toute ma gratitude (Et bien plus!)**

 **Sur ce, "salut les gens !"**


	3. Une rentrée presque parfaite

Mercredi 2 septembre 2015…

– Kirin ! !

Voilà comment je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce réveil n'a rien d'imprévisible…

– Au secours ! Les loups… Ils… M'attaquent !

– Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?  
C'est alors que je me lève, me heurtant aux différents objets qui m'entourent en marchant vers la fenêtre. Nom de Dieu, des loups, dans la pénombre de la nuit, sont en train de déchiqueter un humain… Sous ma fenêtre ! Et personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoit ! Que c'est dégoûtant, beurk ! En plus, ils sont en train de le manger ! Heureusement pour moi que je n'étais pas leur collation de minuit, je m'en serais bien passé !… Bref, c'est pas joli à voir, et les paroles de l'un d'eux n'est guère plus réjouissant :

– Dommage, ce n'était qu'un simple lycéen…

– C'est pas grave, c'est toujours une personne en moins pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

– Ça c'est clair !

Quoi ? Ils parlent en plus ? Alors ce serait…

– Mon téléphone !

Dieu merci, il est sur vibreur !… Mais à l'autre bout de ma chambre ! J'aurais dû penser à prendre une lampe torche, moi !

– Alors… Fais-je en ouvrant mon téléphone. « Administrateur » ? Qu'est-ce donc comme message ?

Et dessus, il y a marqué : « Le jeu a commencé. Maintenant, à vous de jouer ! Tuez tous les loups-garou avant qu'ils ne vous tuent ! Et n'oubliez pas que tout le monde est suspect, même vous ! »

[Opening]

Dans les ténèbres glacées de cette immensité

Tu voudrais briser cette cage de cristal

La lumière ternie de la surface te fait mal

L'enfant des abysses pourra-t-elle un jour couper ses liens d'acier ?

« Vas-y souris

Pourquoi réfléchir ? »

Entend la sorcière dans la nuit

« Que veux-tu dire par " avenir " ? »

Entends-moi ! Fais rugir ta voix dans un ouragan

Et si tu le dois détruis ce monde dans un hurlement, oui

La colère de ce typhon déborde de ton cœur

Mais ne recule pas car moi je crois~~… En toi…

Marche bien droit sur les lames

Sans pouvoir verser une larme,

Marche bien droit sur les lames

Sans devoir verser une larme...

[Fin de l'opening]

 _1ère journée : Une rentrée presque parfaite_

– Allez, hop ! Debout ! C'est la rentrée des classes !

– Quoi ? Déjà ?

Quoique, le cauchemar à la dissection n'est pas plus entraînant.

– Ok, je me lève.

Voilà une nouvelle année scolaire qui commence ! L'année de 1èreS !

– Papa, j'espère que le fait que tu m'as mis dans un internat va m'être utile !

Je n'ai pas changé d'établissement, mais… D'adresse. Je suis maintenant à plus d'une heure et demie du lycée (et c'est encore le plus proche, c'est-à-dire qu'on est dans un trou paumé de France…). Je suis contraint de rester au lycée matin, midi et soir, du lundi au dimanche, de septembre à juillet Ah ! Quelle plaie ! Mais bon. J'ai pas le choix, c'est tout.

Me voilà enfin dans ma chambre pendant un an… Enfin, ça c'est ce que je pensais…

– Tiens ? C'est une affiche bien longue pour t'accueillir… « Le présent règlement prévaut sur les précédents et doit être confidentielle. Toute personne contrevenant à ceci sera immédiatement éliminée ».

Éliminée ? Tiens donc… Je continue de lire

– « Vous êtes maintenant liés aux autres internes par ce jeu qui a lieu tout les trois ans » Un jeu ?!… « Vous avez pour mission est de _survivre_ aux attaques des loup-garou et de les démasquer parmi les lycéens si vous en êtes un, ou bien de tuer tous les lycéens _sans vous faire démasquer_! ».

Un _survival game_? Et on y gagne quoi ?

– « Si vous gagnez, c'est-à-dire si vous survivez, dans un camp ou un autre, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ou si seul le camp où vous êtes et seul survivant à tout moment de l'année, vous remportez dix millions d'euros à partager avec les autres personnes. Dans le cas où vous perdez à cause des loups, de l'Assemblé ou de tout autre personne du jeu, vous mourrez. » Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?

Je n'y crois pas du tout. Mais alors là, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on me fait un canular pour que je décompresse et que je me fasse à la vie en internat. Mais voilà, quitte à le lire pour que je "meure" de rire, Allons-y !

– « Vous avez un rôle donné par l'enveloppe ci-contre, veillez à conserver cette carte sur vous et de la remettre à chaque nuit au cas où les événements vous font perdre votre carte actuelle. » Tiens ?

Effectivement, une enveloppe se trouve juste en dessous des feuilles, je la prends, l'ouvre et prend son contenu. Il s'agit d'une carte représentant une fille espionnant des loups et d'une carte plus large où il y a écrit : « Vous êtes la petite fille. Votre but est de tuer tous les loups-garou avant qu'ils ne vous tuent. Pour cela, vous pourrez vous réveillez à chaque nuit où un, ou plusieurs loups attaquent. Mais attention, si jamais vous vous faites repérer, vos chances de survie seront très compromises… ». Pour une plaisanterie, ils auront au moins le mérite de mettre les moyens… Bref, je continue ma lecture. C'est une très longue et ennuyante suite sur les modalités du jeu. Quelque chose m'intrigue quand même :

– « Le samedi, vous [L'Assemblée] devrez désigner qui vous voulez voir mourir parce que vous pensez qu'il ou elle est un loup. Pour cela, on procédera de la manière suivante :

Le matin, entre 8 heures et 9 heures, vous ferez un premier un vote en choisissant un nombre équivalant à la moitié plus 1 de loup(s) restant (Il y en a 16 au début) de personne. Ce vote est obligatoire.

Les plus désignés (toujours au même nombre de loups) devront tenter de convaincre les autres qu'ils ne sont pas des loups en quinze minutes. S'ensuit un dernier vote qui désignera la personne à exécuter.

Après exécution, il sera dévoilé le rôle des personnes mortes ainsi que le nombre de loups restants parmi ceux désigné. »

C'est très millimétré comme organisation… Mais il est un peu tard pour y penser, il est déjà huit heures moins le quart, je devrais aller au hall pour voir la composition des classes.

1èreS1, avec M Fondaine comme prof principal, et quelque potes dans ma classe… voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant lors de la rentrée des classes et de l'après-midi. Vraiment rien, j'vous jure ! C'est une journée des plus normales d'une rentrée scolaire… Jusqu'à minuit, le soir même, pendant que tout le monde dort…

[Ending]

La preuve d'une existence reniée

Encore debout, seul, au milieu de la foule

Lorsque la diffusion atteignait sa fin

Ma respiration… Se stoppa.

Peux-tu les voir ?

Mon destin,

Mon ombre

S'éteindre ?

Ma gorge s'asséchait,

J'essayais de récupérer.

Ce ne sont que des excuses…

Car ce cœur calomnieux tomba

Et toi tu me tournas le dos.

Comme moi, tu mentais trop souvent.

Et pendant que tu te brisais, tu t'en allas au loin

Comme ces faibles gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de ma joue

Quelque chose se cristallisera sur ma main

Je désire maintenant rembobiner le temps

Et réécrire les lignes de mon destin…

S'élevant de la surface, tout tremblant

Je ne sais plus quoi te dire

Ces mots… Si chers à mon cœur... Je les ai oubliés !

Est-ce ma fin ?

Ce toi Calomnieux s'est brisé

Quant à moi, j'explose de rire

Tu mens avec une telle désinvolture

Soupires et tout simplement, tu te brises à nouveau

Montre-moi, Montre-moi,

S'il te plaît montre-moi,

Que je ne te mérite pas !

Je désire seulement, seulement me souvenir de ce passé trop lointain...

De toi, souriante...

Et de moi, pour la première fois, heureux…

[Fin de l'ending]

Si près du but, le destin sombre,

Si près de tout, je sors de l'ombre.

Alors que tout semble être perdu

J'ai trouvé celui qui m'a mordu...

 _Et si… Je n'étais pas amoureux ?_ _Deuxième journée : À l'ombre des élèves surgit un musicien_

Croyez-vous à cette histoire ?

* * *

 **Et encore merci pour votre patience !**


	4. À l'ombre des élèves surgit un musicien

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Nouvelle épisode plus long que le dernier. Après une très longue période... (La faute à pas de chance!)**

 **D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que j'ai mis à jour le premier épisode et que, rien à voir, l'opening ne m'appartient pas et que je ne compte pas me faire de l'argent dessus !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture (et bonne énigme!...)**

* * *

Mercredi 2 septembre 2015, jour de rentrée scolaire

– « Taupe : nom féminin du nom latin _talpa_ signifiant familièrement un espion placé dans un organisme, groupe ou tout autre collectif dans le but de récolter des informations confidentielles à une personne ou groupe de personnes. »

Voilà la définition de mon dictionnaire, qui permet de compléter ce que dit ma carte… Mais qui choisir ? J'en ai aucune idée… À moins que celui à côté m'intéresse…

– Voilà, c'était ma petite vidéo " riposte ", j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'avais vraiment envie de la faire après cette débâcle des VoxMaxers. En espérant qu'ils m'écoutent, je leur dis : « Voilà ce que vous avez raté ! » ! Allez, ciao tout le monde et n'oubliez pas ma petite boîte surprise sur Twitter !

Alors, lui aussi ? Peut-être qu'on est fait pour s'entendre…

[Opening]

Dans les ténèbres glacées de cette immensité

Tu voudrais briser cette cage de cristal.

La lumière ternie de la surface te fait mal.

L'enfant des abysses pourra-t-elle un jour couper ses liens d'acier ?

« Vas-y souris

Pourquoi réfléchir ? »

Entend la sorcière dans la nuit

« Que veux-tu dire par " avenir " ? »

Entends-moi ! Fais rugir ta voix dans un ouragan

Et si tu le dois détruis ce monde dans un hurlement ! Oui

La colère de ce typhon déborde de ton cœur

Mais ne recule pas car moi je crois~~… En toi…

Marche bien droit sur les lames

Sans pouvoir verser une larme,

Marche bien droit sur les lames

Sans devoir verser une larme...

[Fin de l'opening]

 _Deuxième journée : À l'ombre des élèves surgit un musicien_

Jeudi 3 septembre 2015.

Réveil par le téléphone, à six heures moins le quart. Je le prends et regarde… Un message de l'« Administrateur » ? Tiens donc ?

– « Le jeu a commencé. Maintenant, à vous de jouer ! Tuez tous les loups-garou avant qu'ils ne vous tuent ! Et n'oubliez pas que tout le monde est suspect, même vous !

La personne que vous avez désignée a été mis au courant que vous l'aidez, sans savoir qui. »

Ne sachant pas quoi penser, je fais mine de rien et je m'en vais prendre une douche… Froide, malheureusement.

… Et après m'être tranquillement préparé, je m'en vais de la chambre en prenant la porte… Fermé à clé. Impossible de l'ouvrir. Pourquoi ?

– _Attends,_ me dis-je, _il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'écrit sur les entrées et sorties des chambres ?_

Et ni une, ni deux, je vérifie.

– Alors, voyons voir… Ah ! C'est là : « Pour éviter que les emplacements des élèves soit révélé à qui que soit, les entrées et les sorties aux chambres sont réglementé de la manière suivante : Entre cinq heures et neuf heures et entre quinze heures et dix-huit heures, les portes menant aux chambres seront toutes verrouillées est ne seront ouvrables que s _ix minutes_ par heure, de manière alterné avec les autres portes. Lorsqu'elle peut s'ouvrir, une lumière verte s'allumera sur la poignée. » Voilà donc, je dois attendre qu'elle s'allume, cette poignée !

En attendant, je me remémore ce qui s'est passé hier. En gros, j'ai fait attention à certains dont j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient internes. Et voilà ce que ça a engendré :

– Eh, Tai ! (Oui, c'est mon prénom, et alors ?)

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaëtan ?

– Depuis tout-à-l'heure, tu épies quelques personnes… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Lui répondis-je

– Du genre ?

– Je ne sais pas, y a un truc qui cloche.

– Quoi donc ?

– Je ne peux pas mettre de mots dessus, voilà.

– Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

– Bon… Alors je te laisse.

Gaëtan s'en alla aussitôt. Il est très intelligent et perspicace. De plus, il n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau, il reviendra sûrement à la charge, aujourd'hui, très probablement. Mais il est sympa, et sera un excellent coéquipier, comme le pire des traîtres le cas échéant…

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, puis quelque chose passe sous ma porte : c'est une lettre. Je la prends et l'ouvre, puis la lit :

– « Merci de m'apporter ton aide sur cette Enquête. Je t'en serai redevable. Signé PaperTime.

PS : Si tu veux voir ma nouvelle vidéo, RDV à la MDL à 17 h. Je sais qu'elle t'intéresse… ) »

Tiens ? Il sait que c'est moi, la Taupe ? Étrange… Ce n'est pas censé être secret ?… Bon, dans le doute, je l'accepte. Mais voilà, ça ne m'avance pas dans ce que je veux faire, quoique, il va m'être sûrement utile. Bref, en attendant que la porte s'ouvre, je consulte mes messages sur YouTube et regarder mon prochain défi musical… Je lis entre autre : « C'était nul à chier. Merci. », « Ce que t'as chanté est absolument… Pas sniff » « Tes accords du refrain ne ressemblent pas à ceux du générique de Pokémon ? » alors que mon refrain suit une progression V, IV, III modulation -2, II, III, II, I, VI, V alors que Pokémon c'est V, V, I, I, V, I, X en boucle. Après, J'ai reçu aussi comme idée : « Trinforme du mentale en musique douse sent retiré un seul des instrument :D» (Complètement _What ?!),_ j'ai eu aussi droit à : « à l'inverse du _futanari_ qui consiste à doter d'organe mâle une femelle, dote d'un élément féminin quelque chose de mâle (de préférence un ermite), dans une chanson. » (Dieu merci, je ne juge pas les personnes par de simples commentaires, enfin pas tous…), « Crée une musique qui rendrait n'importe quoi épique même les pubs de produit ménager. LOL. C'est possible ? »… Hmm, je crois que ce défi sera dans mon petit bonus sur mon site !… Et le meilleur pour la fin :

– « Tu veux que te dise un truc ?

TA GUEULE T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE HATER TU FAIS CA PARCE QU'ILS SONT BEAUCOUP PLUS CON... » Ah ?

La lumière est passée au vert, je peux y aller. Enfin. Je vais pouvoir enfin déjeuner. Au moins, il y a de quoi faire plaisir tout le monde : jus de différents fruits, lait chaud ou froid, café, et tout ce qu'il faut pour un faire un bon petit déj' : biscotte, céréales… Ils ont pensé à tout ! Quant à moi, j'ai pris du lait chocolaté chaud avec quelques céréales, un jus de pomme et un pain sucré. Quoi de plus revitalisant pour la première journée de cours. Je m'installe assez vite avant que tout ne refroidit. Mais je me sens comme observé. Et les discussions de deux personnes derrière moi me conforte dans cette idée :

– Tu y crois, toi ? Dis l'un d'entre eux.

– Pas vraiment, pour être franc, répond en face de lui. J'ai dû mal à avaler le fait qu'on soit fliqué pour pas qu'on révèle nos rôles. Il n'y a même pas de caméra de surveillance d'installée dans le lycée !

– Peut-être qu'il y a des personnes qui nous surveillent ?

– Impossible, ils sont tous impliqués en tant que joueur. En plus, personne ne connaît l'identité de l'Administrateur…

– T'es sûr de ça ? Après tout, rien nous dit qu'ils nous mentent pour laisser tranquille certaines personnes !

Court Silence.

– Ah ouais, t'as pas tort…

Un long blanc s'ensuit avant que l'un d'eux sort :

– C'est étrange…

– Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Il secoue la tête avant de dire :

– Non, c'était rien. On y va.

Puis ils s'en vont déposer leurs plateaux juste devant moi, en train de boire mon lait, longuement.

– Et sinon, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes ces lunettes de soleil en cours ? Sort celui qui porte des lunettes claires (Décidément!)

– Dois-je te rappeler que ce putain de jeu m'a mis sous le nom de mon _pseudo_ sur Internet ! Tu comprends ?

– Tout justement. Kévin " PaperTime " devrait se montrer sous son côté de tous les jours !

 _PaperTime ? C'est LUI qui m'a envoyé ce message tout-à-l'heure ?_

– Au moins pour la photo de classe, s'il te plaît !

– Franchement pour quelqu'un qu'il n'y croit pas, tu y mets beaucoup du tien !

– On sait jamais !

– T'es d'une bizarrerie, parfois.

– Je sais… Exaspère Kévin avant de partir.

L'autre le suit. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce garçon, car moi aussi je suis nommé par mon nom de scène, Shindehai. Mon vrai nom ? Eh bien, vous verrez par vous-même ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'ai pris ma longue perruque avec moi ? J'avais la même idée que lui ou quoi ? Enfin bref, je dois arrêter de faire le parano, ça ne m'apportera rien ! Autant que je finisse et que je m'en aille au plus vite… Voilà.

Il est maintenant 7 heures 50. Première heure de cours de l'année : Philo. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu : ma première heure de cours, c'est de la philosophie ! Oui, messieurs dames ! De la philo, et j'assume les huit heures par semaines que je dois me payer ! Et oui, je fais dans le littéraire… Pour un musicien, compositeur et interprète, c'est le mieux ! Et pour le dessinateur Gaëtan ? C'est parfait !

– Eh, Tai ! Tu es déjà là ? En parlant du loup, le voilà déjà en cours

Je fais « oui » de la tête

– J'avais rien d'autre à faire, donc voilà.

– Même pas une compo ?

– J'ai pas encore décidé quel défi faire. J'attendrai sûrement demain.

– Peut-être que demain ce sera déjà trop tard…

Évidemment avec ce " jeu " pour nous tuer à tout instant, il vaut mieux ne pas repousser à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui, mais voilà, je préfère attendre.

– En tout cas toi, tu prends ce truc au premier degré

– T'as raison, répond-il avec son sourire narquois, c'est parce que j'ai une importance dans le jeu que je dis ça…

– Moi aussi, j'en ai une, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…

– Elle est sûrement différente de la mienne !

Il est vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui. Se pourrait-il que ?… Non, c'est impossible ! Pas lui !

– En tout cas… Tente-je de continuer, quand tout-à-coup…

Arrive Kévin que j'ai reconnu, avec son sac de cours ressemblant très fortement au sac qu'ont les randonneurs et les campeurs où ils mettent leurs tentes… Une chanson à propos des tentes… Voilà une bonne idée !

Mais revenons à Kévin et son sac Quechua©.

– Tiens, te voilà Gaëtan ! Dit ce dernier quand il le retrouve

– Oui, ça va et toi ?

– Ben, comme tout les premiers jours de cours : Crevé !

– Ah, d'accord, eh bien… Tu fais quoi ? Tu vas en cours ?

– Non, je commence à neuf le jeudi, je vais juste voir Thalia pour le cours de français avant ça commence…

– Tu n'étais pas fâché avec elle ?

– Oui, mais ça c'est arrangé depuis. Faudrait peut-être se mettre à la page, mon gars ! S'amuse Kévin en tapant sur l'épaule de Gaëtan. Bon, j'y vais. À Toutes !

– Ouais, à la prochaine !…

Alors, PaperTime s'en va au fond du couloir, devant la porte de la salle 132, où est déjà posté une fille et un garçon.

– Dis, Gaëtan, demande-je, tu le connais bien, celui à qui tu viens de lui dire bonjour ?

– Eh bien, on s'est rencontré l'année dernière grâce à un de nos amis, mais voilà, c'est pas hyper plus intriguant comme personne…

– Tu trouves ?

Il me hausse les épaules.

– Après ce n'est pas pour le dénigrer, mais je trouve qu'il a très peu de personnalité et qu'il copie les autres…

– Vraiment ?

Pourtant sa conversation tout-à-l'heure donnait l'air de l'exact contraire…

– Peut-être, après tout je l'ai pas encore rencontré vraiment !

Voilà comment conclure une conversation qui tourne à la méchanceté gratuite !

– Tu devrais croire à ce que je dis, c'est tout.

Attends, tu me demandes de croire quelqu'un qui peut-être, me ment au nez pour m'attirer dans un piège ? C'est quand même trop gros !

– Bon, ça va bientôt sonner, conclue-je, préparons-nous !

Une nouvelle année débute, avec son lot de joie, de peine, de surprise, mais aussi dans ce cas d'enquête et d'autres choses que je ne voudrais parler… Non, je ne parlerais pas de ça ! Autant rentrer en cours pour ne pas me faire questionner sur ce genre de tabous !…

… En tout cas, pour moi !

[Et pendant ce temps…]

La sonnerie vient de retentir, il est 8 h 05, je n'ai pas encore cours en ce premier jour de cours qui est maintenant en cours de se passer… En espérant que le cours du Temps passe son cours lentement, je m'en vais à l'aquarium (rassurez-vous, ce n'est que le nom d'une pièce, il n'y a pas d'eau. Je vous le jure!). Pour cela, il suffit juste de traverser l'immense cour pour rejoindre le bâtiment C. Après, c'est juste la salle carrelée en bleu du rez-de-chaussée.

– Tiens, ça m'aurait pas étonné, ça…

La nouvelle année n'a pas changé les habitudes, on dirait… Toujours a raconté des bobards pour tuer une heure à rien foutre… Ah, t'as pas changé, Maëlys Delfgran !

– Mais qui voilà donc ?… Commença Maëlys avant que…

– Non, stop, on arrête le lynchage d'office ! Je suis venu en paix !

Il vaut mieux dans cette situation prévenir que guérir !

– Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que ta tête disait tout-à-l'heure, mais bon…

– Ma tête a tendance à dire le contraire de ce que je pense ? Tiens, j'en apprends des choses !

La tête de Maëlys prend alors une toute autre tournure : on a l'impression qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié qu'elle se soit « trompé »

– Ouais… Si tu le dis.

Ce genre de phrase est typique. Elle ne me croit mais alors PAS du tout ! Eh bien, on peut dire que cette année commence aussi bien que la première…

– Je pense quand même que c'est un minimum que de se connaître mieux que _toi_ !

– Ça, ça reste à voir…

Non, mais elle se fiche de moi cette gamine ou quoi ?

– Ce que tu peux être chiante parfois… Finis-je par sortir, exaspéré.

Quand soudain… Elle dit :

\- … Avec toi

Énervant. Prévisible, mais quand même énervant. Une vraie bouilloire s'installe en moi : au prochain mot de sa part, elle se le prend en plein figure, la sorcière…

– Je vais te…

C'est alors la porte devant moi s'ouvre, laissant place à un visage connu et un autre beaucoup moins. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Kévin a (enfin) trouvé une fille avec qui parler !

– Salut, Lucas ! Ça va ? Me dit-il en venant et en checkant à moi.

– Ouais, ça va et toi ? Lui répondis-je, souriant et mine d'ignorer Maëlys

Et je pense que ce je viens de faire a mis la puce à l'oreille de Kévin

– Euh… Hésite-t-il. Ça te dit de venir avec nous pour faire visiter les bâtiments à Maka ?

Je prends la perche qui m'a été tendu

– Oui, pas de prob' pour ça !

Maka est une nouvelle au lycée, donc Maëlys ne peut rien et est obligée de me laisser m'en aller loin, très loin de sa méchanceté totalement gratuite. Et oui !

– Alors allons-y tout de suite ! Conclue Kévin en nous amenant au couloir par où je suis passé tout-à-l'heure.

Nous le suivons immédiatement et assez rapidement nous nous trouvons à son niveau.

– Un conseil Maka : Ne discute pas avec la fille derrière. Finit par sortir Kévin.

– Pourquoi donc ? Questionne-t-elle

Ah… Si tu savais ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière… Tu n'aurais jamais demandé ceci !

– Si jamais tu venais à lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, répond Kévin de manière claire et bref, crois-moi, tu vas perdre foi en l'humanité !

– Ah d'accord… Le genre de personne qui peut te planter un couteau dans le dos alors que vous étiez meilleurs amis…

– Eh bien… Continue-t-il fébrilement. Si tu considères lancer des rumeurs à quelqu'un pour que cette personne te friendzone au lieu de tomber amoureux de toi « planter un couteau dans le dos alors que vous étiez meilleurs amis »… Ben t'as tapé en plein dans le mille !

Maka et moi sourions légèrement, même si en Maka, on commençait à voir elle un soupçon d'inquiétude…

– Bon, reprend bien vite Kévin, on devrait aller voir la salle d'étude.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Une visite s'impose.

– Alors, allons-y ! Dit Maka en sautant joyeusement.

Et nous sortons par la même porte auquel je suis rentré tout-à-l'heure. Et pendant le trajet jusqu'au hall, nous discutons tranquillement…

– Au fait Lucas, commence Kévin, tu as terminé ta vidéo sur _Until_ _Dawn_ ® ?

– Presque ! Je dois encore faire quelque montage, normalement elle sera prête pour demain !

– D'accord… Dis Maka, ça te dirait de rejoindre notre communauté sur YouTube© ?

Surprise surprise Maka ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas ! Bon, moi non plus...

– Que… Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

– Une communauté de personnes qui font des vidéos sur YouTube ® et qui en plus font des vidéos ou live ensemble. La nôtre s'appelle _Friendzone_ et est composé de moi-même, Lucas Hauchard ici présent qu'on appelle Squeezie, Clément et Clément, Benjamin, Cyrielle, Églantine et Chloé de notre classe, Manon, Thelma, Andréa de l'autre classe de S dont fait partie Lucas…

– Et oui ! Dis-je fièrement.

Trois secondes passent sans aucun bruit. Pendant ce léger laps de temps Kévin semble troublé par peut-être ce qu'il vient de voir (en tout cas c'est une supposition très probable.). Maka, voyant cette " nouvelle " tête de Kévin, lui demande :

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Kévin ?

Alors il reprend ses esprits :

– Que… Euh… Ah ! Non, je croyais juste avoir vu un… Non, c'est absurde, laisse tomber.

– Dis-moi quand même, s'il te plaît. Insiste-t-elle.

– Euh…

Sa voix est tintée d'hésitation.

– Tu penses vraiment que les chats à deux queues existent ?! Finit-il par sortir avec aplomb.

– Des chats à deux queues ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de conclure :

– Oui, effectivement, c'est totalement absurde. Continuons.

– Tiens, je te l'avais dit !

Nous sourions ensemble avant de repartir direction le hall… Pendant une trentaine de mètres. En effet, Kévin s'arrête brutalement et se tourne vers Maka, très interrogateur.

– Hmm… Tu as des écouteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi, tout sauf étonnée.

– Oui, effectivement… Pourquoi ?

Alors Kévin se met à genoux, tel une personne voulant se repentir de ses actes et la supplie d'une manière si pitoyable que cela me surprend :

– S'il te plaît Maka, laisse-moi écouter ta musique ! Ça fait tellement longtemps mes parents m'ont interdit de m'en faire écouter et ont confisqué tout ce qui est musique ou chants ! J'ai tellement envie…

– Quel retournement de situation ! Finis-je par sortir, le ton moqueur.

– Ben oui je ne verrais pas pourquoi je...

– Merci ! Remercie Kévin en se relevant brusquement vers elle.

– Mais de rien, tiens !

Et ainsi elle prend l'écouteur droit et le place dans la main du brun. Kévin le saisit alors et le place dans l'oreille correspondant.

– Ah… Quelle joie de réentendre de la J-Pop…

Le visage de Kévin se détend doucement.

– Au fait Lucas… Sort Maka en se tournant vers moi.

Et elle sort l'autre écouteur et me le tend.

– Toi aussi… Tu veux écouter ? Me demande-t-elle solennellement

– Euh… Je suis censé accepter, non ?

Alors je le lui prends et le met à l'oreille. Et comme à chaque fois que j'entends de la musique, je me mets à hocher la tête en rythme et à chanter...

– ... enryo shitai no! [Non, Merci !]

Cela a renvoyé Kévin parmi nous, me regardant étrangement d'un coup.

– Il serait peut-être temps qu'on continue… Dit-il.

– Oui… Répondons-nous ensemble

Enfin nous atteignons le Hall B3. Mais à peine arrivé que quelque chose attire notre attention…

– Dis-moi Lucas, commence Kévin, Ce QR Code n'était pas là l'année dernière ?

– Oui, c'est vrai… Réponds-je

– Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas là, tout-à-l'heure… Poursuit Maka fébrilement

– Alors comment on a pu peindre un aussi grand truc en aussi peu de temps ?!

Incroyable. Juste incroyable. Devant nous se dresse quelque chose d'incroyable. Le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu…

– Euh… Bredouille Kévin. Les gars ? Est-ce que ce QR code est scannable ?

– On peut toujours essayer… Chuchote Maka de peur.

Ainsi Kévin sort son téléphone fraîchement acquis et prend le mur en face en photo. Le flash qui en émane est quasi aveuglant.

– Le système a trouvé un tex… Quoi ?!

La surprise commençait déjà à se lire sur son visage.  
– Que se passe-t-il, Kévin ? Interrogeons-nous en se penchant vers lui

Et puis nous avons lu le texte :

« Tu sei senza Peccato ?

E Quanto sarà pesante il mio Castigo ? »

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Demande-je

– Je traduirai bien par :« Es-tu sans péché ? Et à quel point mon châtiment sera sévère ? » mais là n'est pas le problème…

– Alors pourquoi… ?

– « Peccato » en tant que nom et « Castigo » sont des mots qui ont tout les deux une perte d'usité de nos jours… Ce sont des termes récurrents… Dans les registres chrétiennes anciennes…

Il lève la tête.

– Cela prend un sens beaucoup plus… Divin.

Nous gloussons tous en même temps. Qui a pu bien faire cette peinture unique ? Comment ? C'est un mystère. Un beau mystère.

Pendant ce petit moment de réflexion, nos téléphones vibrent de concert.

– Hum, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Alors on les prend et les ouvre.

– Un message de l'Administrateur ?

– Moi aussi.

– Pareil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous faire partager ?

– Je pense qu'on a le même message… Conclue Maka en finissant de lire.

– Effectivement. Continue Kévin

– Qui lit alors ? Questionne-je

– J'y vais.

Kévin prend alors une grande respiration

– « Bravo, vous avez trouvé le premier indice de cette énigme ! Soyez bien attentif pour pouvoir réussir ! »

– Il parle bien d'une énigme ? Quelle énigme ?

– Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas été encore posé. La chasse aux indices commence toujours la veille.

– Comment tu sais Maka ?

– C'est dit dans l'article 17 du règlement intérieur : « Chaque mois une énigme sera proposée aux joueurs. Celui ou celle qui la résoudra pourra bénéficier d'une immunité et d'une double voix a tous les votes auxquels il ou elle participe jusqu'au premier du mois suivant inclus. Pour ce faire, _dès la veille_ , des indices seront dispersés partout dans les locaux. Ceux qui les trouvent en premiers recevront 15 (quinze) points »

– Ouah ! Dis-je émerveillé. Tu te souviens exactement de ce qu'il est écrit ?!

– Et oui ! Répond-elle, si fière de sa prouesse.

– C'est comme ça chez les Albarn ?

– En tout cas ma mère était ainsi.

– Ah oui ? Eh bien, on dirait que…

– STOP !

Kévin stoppe net la conversation

– Basta ! On arrête cela et on revient au problème initial : Qui a pu bien faire ceci en si peu de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas. Donnais-je comme réponse. Cela est totalement dérisoire qu'en une quinzaine de minutes, une chose d'aussi grand et d'aussi précis puisse être fait…

– Peut-être. Continue Maka. Mais s'il le faut…

Les téléphones sonnent à nouveau. Un « Quoi ? » sort de nos bouches en même temps. On les reprend et les ouvre.

– Je… vais lire…

Kévin regarde le message.

– « Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir cité entièrement l'article n°17 ? Le voici :

 _Chaque mois une énigme sera proposée aux joueurs. Celui ou celle qui la résoudra pourra bénéficier d'une immunité et d'une double voix a tous les votes auxquels il ou elle participe jusqu'au premier du mois suivant inclus. Pour ce faire, dès la veille, des indices seront dispersés partout dans les locaux. Ceux qui les trouvent en premiers recevront 15 (quinze) points. De plus si jamais des personnes trouvent des indices en avance, elles pourront accéder en exclusivité à l'énigme et le portes de l'antichambre énigmatique (Au 3e étage) s'ouvriront et pourront soumettre leur réponse._

Vous le voyez donc, vous pouvez accéder à l'énigme du mois… Le voici :

Si vous nous entendez Pleurer, vous êtes en Danger,

Un Village Japonais peut en témoigner…

Qui sommes-nous ?

Maintenant, à vous de jouer ! »

Après cela, nous restons en silence, tout les trois pensifs. Seulement, au bout de sept minutes…

– C'est bon, j'ai trouvé.

… Et il court vers le troisième étage du bâtiment C.

[Ending]

La preuve d'une existence reniée

Encore debout, seul, au milieu de la foule

Lorsque la diffusion atteignait sa fin

Ma respiration… Se stoppa.

Peux-tu les voir ?

Mon destin,

Mon ombre

S'éteindre ?

Ma gorge s'asséchait,

J'essayais de récupérer.

Ce ne sont que des excuses…

Car ce cœur calomnieux tomba

Et toi tu me tournas le dos.

Comme moi, tu mentais trop souvent.

Et pendant que tu te brisais, tu t'en allas au loin

Comme ces faibles gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de ma joue

Quelque chose se cristallisera sur ma main

Je désire maintenant rembobiner le temps

Et réécrire les lignes de mon destin…

S'élevant de la surface, tout tremblant

Je ne sais plus quoi te dire

Ces mots… Si chers à mon cœur... Je les ai oubliés !

Est-ce ma fin ?

Ce toi Calomnieux s'est brisé

Quant à moi, j'explose de rire

Tu mens avec une telle désinvolture

Soupires et tout simplement, tu te brises à nouveau

Montre-moi, Montre-moi,

S'il te plaît montre-moi,

Que je ne te mérite pas !

Je désire seulement, seulement me souvenir de ce passé trop lointain...

De toi, souriante...

Et de moi, pour la première fois, heureux…

[Fin de l'ending]

Lors d'un festival, je l'ai reçu.

Je pourrai te le transmettre pour te faire avancer,

Mais malheureusement, je l'ai perdu.

Le seul moyen de réussir et de faire sans ce dossier.

 _Et si… Je n'étais pas amoureux ?_ Troisième journée : Antichambre de Lune, Maison du Soleil.

Croyez-vous à cette histoire ?…


	5. Antichambre de Lune, Maison du Soleil

**Salut à tous !**

 **Un épisode plus court le précédent ! Car oui, mes textes ont des longueurs trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès variables.**

 **Et surtout petite nouveauté: l'opening change pour cette première pièce !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jeudi 3 septembre 2015, il est 8 h 45 environ.

L'aile droite du troisième étage ainsi que les deux étages au-dessus ne sont composés que de salles où il n'y a personne d'habitude, les Antichambres. Elles servent à accueillir les personnes pour qu'elles soumettent leurs réponses ou annoncer à huis clos quelque chose qui peut tout faire basculer. Me voici devant l'une d'entre elles. Elle s'appelle Antichambre énigmatique et sert à soumettre les réponses des joueurs à l'énigme du mois, qui permettra au vainqueur de se sauver la peau jusqu'à la fin du mois et de peser légèrement plus lourd sur les votes. Il me suffit de poser mon pouce pour sur l'analyseur digital et d'ouvrir la porte pour peut-être être le premier à obtenir ce privilège.

Car oui, je connais quelqu'un qui un jour d'été au Japon…

Ne _les_ avait pas _entendus_ pleurer…

Il _les_ a _vus_ pleurer...

[Opening]

Dans les ténèbres glacées de cette immensité  
Tu voudrais briser cette cage de cristal  
La lumière ternie de la surface te fait mal  
L'enfant des abysses pourra-t-elle un jour couper ses liens d'acier ?

« Vas-y souris  
Pourquoi réfléchir ? »  
Entend la sorcière dans la nuit  
« Que veux-tu dire par " avenir " ? »

Entends-moi ! Fais rugir ta voix dans un ouragan  
Et si tu le dois détruis ce monde dans un hurlement, oui  
La colère de ce typhon déborde de ton cœur  
Mais ne recule pas car moi je crois~~… En toi…

Marche bien droit sur les lames  
Sans pouvoir verser une larme,

Marche bien droit sur les lames  
Sans devoir verser une larme...

[Fin de l'opening]

 _1ère pièce : (Dé)Chanter_

 _1ère acte : (Sur)Prise(s)_

 _3e journée : Antichambre de Lune, Maison du Soleil._

Jeudi 3 septembre 2015, à la MDL du lycée.

Me voici installé, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attendre. Je suis arrivé une quinzaine de minutes à l'avance, c'est donc sans surprise que je ne le vois pas. Sûrement qu'il est en cours en ce moment même. Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire… Coup de chance pour moi, les TPE ne commence que la semaine prochaine et je suis donc libéré de cours jusqu'à demain. Ouf ! Cette première journée de cours est passé a une de ces vitesses ! Bon, faut aussi dire que tout ce qu'on a fait ce sont juste des présentations du fonctionnement des cours et de l'épreuve du bac. Et ça continuera demain. Et lundi aussi. Mardi probablement mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les cours commenceront vraiment mercredi. Comme l'enquête qui nous intrigue tous d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, on se regarde, épie le moindre geste, questionne sur des banalités pour peut-être se trouver de premières piste… Mais la vraie recherche commencera plus tard, c'est sûr.

Cinq minutes viennent de passer… Quel ennui ! Autant patienter en pianotant sur mon téléphone… J'en suis à environ 80 000 vues sur ma musique du plombier moustachu italien mais un commentaire d'il y a une heure à peine d'un certain Mister Enzor… tiens, tiens qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc à me dire ?

– « Tu devrais reprendre et remettre à ta sauce et mixer tous les meilleurs openings et endings de ces quinze dernières années ! Que la force Otaku soit avec toi ! »

Et 1 500 pouces vert avec cela. Zut, je sens que je vais devoir ce défi, alors que j'avais bien dit : « Je préfère des défis à créations musicales plutôt que des reprises musicales » ! Eh bien, deux fois de suite on dirait…

– Ma main à couper que tu as vu le commentaire d'Enzor !

Surpris de ces mots, je lève la tête.

– Ah, t'es venu.

– Ben oui ! C'est un peu moi qui t'ai fait l'invitation. J'vais pas non plus te poser un lapin ! Ah… j'te jure parfois…

Il s'assied alors devant moi.

– Bon, on commence par quoi ?

– Déjà, merci de…

Et il me fait un regard noir.

– Je suis censé savoir quelque chose à propos de quoi ?

– Eh bien à propos de la tau…

– Tu penses que cela peut se dire en public ?

C'est une très bonne remarque. Heureusement qu'il était là sinon j'aurais dévoilé mon rôle et j'aurais fini mal !

– Heu… je ne pense pas.

– Alors garde ça pour plus tard…

Étirements très prononcés avant de poursuivre :

– Mais là… on devrait parler de la vidéo que j'ai terminée hier.

– Ah oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'as convié ici !

– Tu voudrais voir le projet en avant-première ? Me demande-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable.

– Volontiers !

– Alors c'est parti !

Kévin ouvre son téléphone et cherche le fichier, avant de me dire d'un ton inquiet :

– T'aurais pas des écouteurs ? J'ai oublié les miennes ce matin…

– C'est bon, t'inquiètes.

– L'endroit pour connecter et ici.

– Ok.

Et ainsi il me passe le téléphone, l'écran révélant l'image d'annonce de sa vidéo YouTube (pour le moment en privé) on voit un sorte de versus en flamme de Kévin et du logo des VoxMaxers. Je mets les écouteurs et lance la vidéo. Alors débute l'intro avec le nom de l'émission : « PaperMusic Suivez le rythme des commentaires ! » et le commentaire de la semaine lu par Kévin :

– « J'ai entendu dire que tu as posté ta candidature pour intégrer les VoxMaxers maintenant que tu as atteints les 350 000 abonnés minimum. Mais quatre mois sont passés et rien ne se passe. Il y a-t-il un problème ? » à ce commentaire je répondis rapidement : « Effectivement y a un problème. J'ai reçu il y a deux semaines une lettre de leur part me faisant part de leur refus. Ces personnes (en tout cas ceux chargés du " casting " considèrent mon travail comme étant « banal » et « sans aucune originalité démarquante » et mon succès « totalement dû à un coup de chance » et « volé à ceux qui ont créé ces concepts qui ont beaucoup plus de mérite » que moi. Et le pire c'était la phrase mis en anglais pour l'occasion : « You are lazy. ». Cela m'a enragé... » Alors Sacha m'envoya « Ce que tu devrais faire c'est de faire une chanson la moins compréhensible par eux pour te venger de cette injustice ! (même si je l'avoue, je les aime beaucoup) »…2 000 pouces verts !

Vide de deux secondes

– … Moi aussi je les aime beaucoup, mais me faire poireauter si longtemps pour au final me rejeter, c'est tout bonnement inacceptable. Voici donc ma vengeance, en japonais s'il vous plaît !

Deux trois battements de cymbale et de tambours et puis :

– _Please don't say « you are lazy »_ _Datte hontou wa Crazy !_

 _Hakuchoutachi wa sou… Miena toko batashi surun desu_

 _Honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu souchi_

 _Zentoyouyou dashi…Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu_

Solo de guitare accompagné de la batterie :

– _Kono me de shikkari misadamete Yukisaki chizujou maaku shite_

Même morceau plus court avec la basse

– _Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

Puis ça sonne. Je veux dire, mon téléphone et le sien se mettent à sonner en même temps. Dommage, j'aurais aimé en entendre plus, surtout que ça avais l'air très prometteur…

– Bon qu'est-ce qu'on nous veut ? Disons-nous en regardant nos messages.

Et puis j'ai lu le contenu :

« RDV à l'antichambre de Lune avec votre coéquipier ! Tout de suite ! »

Alors on se regarde pour signifier qu'on doit partir et on se lève tranquillement.

– Quatre ? Demande-je

– Droite. Se contente-t-il de répondre

Mais je préfère que cela ne soit pas suspect…

– Kamoulox !

Le grand brun n'a pas eu beaucoup pour comprendre par où je voulais en venir. On dirait qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, ni totalement vrai, d'ailleurs. C'est juste notre première vrai rencontre dans la réalité, après de nombreux messages privés et publics sur YouTube et Twitter…  
Bref, nous passons la porte arrière de la MDL et traversons l'aquarium en large. Alors arrivés aux escaliers, Kévin m'interpelle :

– Tai, continue sans moi, je te rejoins après.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Je me sens comme… suivi. Répond-il en glissant quelque chose de fin mais lourd dans ma poche

– Ah, d'accord.

– Allez va !

Et arrivant devant la salle, je prends l'objet que m'a laissé et le place devant mes yeux.

– Tiens ?

Et je souris.

Il est vraiment intelligent ce gosse…

* * *

– Ben, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Dans les nuages, je ne fais même plus attention au thé que je verse, si bien que l'eau bouillante débordant et la seule à me faire retourner sur Terre, comme si ça n'a pas suffi.

– Ouah ! Putain c'est chaud !

Et je laisse tomber la théière sur mon pied. Quelle journée de merde…

– Mais Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ben ? Ce sont les deux heures de français qui t'ont mis HS ou quoi ?

– Ouais, on va dire ça.

Même si je savais que c'était un mensonge. D'ailleurs, le fait que je me mets à rêver pendant que je bosse et à cause de _lui_. Lui et de ce qui vient de se passer. Et je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

– Désolé, mais je vais y aller. Finis le service pour moi, Nathanaël.

-Euh… Ok.

Je m'en vais par derrière. Et je me retrouve dans l'aquarium, une belle pièce où les jeunes s'installent pour discuter et jouer lorsque la Maison Des Lycéens, qu'on raccourcit en MDL, est fermée. J'ai toujours pensé que cela manquait de couleurs vif, mais bon, c'est déjà bien qu'il y ait du carrelage de salle de bains bleu clair à certains endroits. Bref, à mon avis s' _ils_ sont partis aussi vite, c'est pour monter à l'étage le plus rapidement possible. Donc _ils_ ont pris la porte en face de moi. Je l'ouvre et je constate Un grand et gros jeune homme brun que je connais, jouant sur sa console portable et chantonnant sur un air que je méconnais par contre :

– … _à chaque quête son hi-_ … Oh, c'est toi, Benjamin ? Ça va ?

Un petit check et je réponds :

– Bof.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu rumines encore ta séparation avec Thalia, non ? Propose-t-il avec décontraction.

En plein dans le mille. Je ne sors qu'un léger soupir pour lui confirmer la réponse.

– T'as l'impression que je suis fautif dans l'histoire ?

– Un peu…

– Attends, est-ce de _ma_ faute si elle a décidé de casser avec toi le jour des vacances d'été ?

– Je pense.

– T'es sérieux ? Dit-il en fronçant des sourcils et penchant la tête vers la droite

– Tu penses ?

Il secoue la tête.

– Au pire, on n'a qu'à lui deman… Hm ?

Il tapote sa poche avant gauche de son jean

– D'habitude, j'ai mon téléphone là…

Et puis il cherche partout sur lui avant de conclure, la mine abattue :

– On a volé mon téléphone !

– Zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Toi, cherche dans la MDL ! Quant à moi, je vais voir Tai dehors ! Il a peut-être vu quelque chose de louche.

– Ok, j'y vais !

Et je sors, direction le point de départ…

* * *

C'était presque trop facile, tu lui parles de son ex et tu arrives à l'emmener là où tu veux… Bon, au moins, il ne traînera pas dans mes pattes. Mission accomplie, donc, et je monte au quatrième étage et tourne directement à droite.

– Je l'ai enfin semé ! Il croit qu'on m'a volé mon téléphone !

– Ah, c'est pour ça…

– Et je dirais que tu as poursuivi le mec qui me la pris et a pu le récupérer ! Tu verras…

Il me fait un clin d'œil

– Il ne verra que du feu !

– Si tu le dis, soupire-je.

– Entrons.

Alors nous posons nos index (cette fois-ci) et la porte se déverrouille après reconnaissance. Nous la poussons et pénétrons dans une salle quasi obscure où seule un pont menant vers un plateau rond, rendant inaccessible les quatre pancartes en formes de lune pleine avec inscrit des phrases, encore indiscernables sans la lumière sous elles.

Alors que nous avançons avec attention sur le pont quelque peu instable et fragile, mon portable sonne…

– Qui peut bien m'appeler à ce… Oh ?

Un appel de l'Administrateur ? Sérieux ?

– Quel privilège ! Sortis-je en joie, en prenant le téléphone à mon oreille. Allô ?

De l'autre côté du fil, une voix de fille, modifié à coup sûr, assez douce, et bien posé, m'adresse :

– Ravie de t'entendre, Kévin, comment vas-tu ?

– Euh, bien, je pense.

Mon pied touche enfin le sol en verre.

– Est-ce que tu as idée de pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Pour être franc, non.

– Eh bien je vais t'expliquer…

Tai, juste derrière moi, arrive aussi de l'autre côté du pont.

– Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu as fait ce matin à l'antichambre énigmatique ?

– J'ai soumis ma réponse à l'énigme du mois, et je suis parti.

– Effectivement. Et je dois admettre que je suis impressionnée…

– Ah bon ?

– Tu as trouvé la réponse en si peu de temps, moi qui croyais que cela vous prendre une éternité…

J'ai réussi ?!

– Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

– Non, j'en suis incapable.

– Incapable ?

Ma respiration se fait plus rapide et mon cœur et en train d'exploser tellement les événements vont vite. Incroyable, j'ai réussi en si peu de temps, juste parce que je connais quelqu'un qui _l'_ a vécu ? Juste ça ?

– Bref, il est temps pour moi de t'expliquer la suite des opérations… Seul à seul.

Derrière cette phrase, une cage de verre et d'acier épais emprisonna la personne derrière moi. Me retournant, je crie « Tai ! Tu vas bien ? » Mais tout ce qu'il peut répondre c'est :

– [Je ne t'entends pas. Est-ce que tu peux… s'il te plaît?]

Sans voix. Le son absorbé par ce tas de verre l'entourant. Ayant compris ce qu'il se passe, je fais d'énormes gestes pour peut-être faire passer le message, mais tout ce que je viens de faire a produit, c'est de l'incompréhension de la part de mon interlocuteur.

– Ah, zut ! Pourquoi suis-je le seul à connaître _ça_? Gueule-je en reprenant le téléphone. En tout cas, c'est bien joué je vous écoute.

– Voilà une petite question et quatre propositions de réponse. Si tu trouves la bonne, tu remportes une pleine lune.

– Et si je me loupe ?

– Prie pour que les autres élèves trouvent la réponse en masse !

Les lumières s'allument, mettant en évidence la question et les 4 lunes.

– Ceci ne doit pas être difficile pour quelqu'un qui a terminé la série des « _professeur_ _Layton_ »…

– C'est pas pour dénigrer, mais j'ai plus l'impression d'une question WTF que d'une énigme…

– Tout est question de logique, tu vas voir !

– De la logique ? C'est une blague ?!

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en suis incapable.

– C'est juste une façon de parler, une question rhétorique.

– …

Un blanc s'installe avant qu'elle continue :

– Si tu veux répondre, appuie sur le bouton correspondant à la réponse. Je te laisse avec ceci, j'ai d'autres coups de fil à passer.

Puis c'est le raccrochage. Bon je vais relire l'intitulé : Quand une porte n'est pas une porte ? Quand c'est un cochon, un pot, un cheesecake, un bouton ? Réfléchis… Tiens mon téléphone sonne à nouveau !

– J'ai un message : « Un troupeau de mouettes s'approche, que faites-vous ? ».

[Ending]

S'il te plaît ne dis pas « tu es fainéant »,  
Parce qu'en vrai je suis complètement fou !  
Tu sais comme les cygnes qui battent des ailes  
Lorsque personne ne les regardent !

Je suis fidèle et loyal envers mes instincts  
Et peu m'importe si on se moque de moi.  
Notre futur prometteur s'annonce semé d'embûches,  
C'est pour ça qu'il faut prendre une pause à chaque fin !

S'il y a un raccourci, ce serait plus facile…  
Et s'il y a moyen de tricher, encore mieux !

Mince, je me suis cassé un ongle,  
Mais je l'ai recollé avec de la glu.  
Et ça suffit à me donner un sentiment d'accomplissement en moi !

Ce qui est important, c'est l'estime de soi.  
Car si tu ne t'aimes pas, tu n'aimeras personne d'autre…

S'il te plaît ne dis pas que tu es paresseux(se),  
Parce qu'en fait, tu es seulement fou(folle) !  
Les faucons malins, tu le sais,  
Ce qu'ils font de mieux c'est de cacher leur griffes acérés !

Laisse l'inspiration te guider,  
L'art naît du désespoir.  
Mais mon texte n'est pas fini,  
Ce qui pardonne ses mauvaises lignes !

[Fin de l'ending]

« Vingt pleines lunes sont cachées dans les antichambres dans l'aile droite du Quatrième étage  
Réalisez un exploit et accédez à l'une d'entre elles, répondez correctement pour la voler  
Si jamais elles sont toutes délogées, même s'ils sont dans les parages  
Pour pouvoir de nouveau à attaquer, il faudra pour eux tous les retrouver. »

 _Et si… je n'étais pas Amoureux ? Quatrième journée : Parfois il se cache devant le Soleil_

Croyez-vous à notre histoire ?


End file.
